One Thing
by Riku Harada
Summary: SONGFIC TO 1 THING BY AMERIE Sheena regards her feelings for Lloyd while sitting on his porch, Colette tells her feelingd for Lloyd. Either way, one had rejection. SheenaxLloyd


Authors Note: Yep, I'm writing Tales of Symphonia fanfictions again! This is just a little project I'm doing.

Summary: **1 Thing By Amerie Songfic.** Sheena wonders if Lloyd is in love with Colette and not her. SheenaxLloyd

· **_Bold Itallics are the Lyrics_**

· _Itallic__ are thoughts_

· Underline are

**_Knock, knock, knock, oh  
Knock, knock, knock, oh  
Knock, knock, knock, oh  
Knock, knock, knock_**

_Just great.__ Ever since we've regenerated the world, he's never home! What the heck, he's probably with Colette. He's **always** with Colette. So why do I keep on trying?_

She thought for a while, and then the answer came to her. _Because, I love him._

**_Oh, been trying to let it go  
Trying to keep my eyes closed  
Trying to keep it just like before_**

Sheena sat down on the porch, regarding her feelings for him. _But he likes Collette… right? He probably didn't want to look at me twice. I'm not like Colette at all.._

**_The times we never even thought to speak  
Don't wanna tell you what it is  
Oh wee it felt so serious_**

Colette quickly fidgeted, wanting to tell him. But the words didn't seem to come out. _Just tell him!_ A voice said in her head. But instead, she heard herself apologizing, "I'm sorry for being a burden…" she said, grimacing, _But.! "_I… l-love…"

**_Got me thinking just too much  
I wanna set it off, but_**

Colette couldn't bring herself to say it. _Why am I trying, anyway! He loves Sheena!_ She thought, trying to stop the tears from flowing, but they came out anyway.

**_It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh_**

"Colette! What's wrong?" Lloyd asked her, going to her side. Colette tried to avoid eye contact with him. _But.. you're so caring…_

**_It's this 1 thing that caught me slippin  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it  
This 1 thing and I was so with it  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh_**

Sheena intertwined her fingers together. "Ooh, what am I waiting for anyway! He's not coming!" she said, wanting to leave. But she thought, _Just for a few more minutes._ Why? She didn't know.

**_Hey, we don't know each other well  
So what? I keep thinking to myself  
Memories just keep ringing bells  
Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh_**

_I hardly know him… yet I love him._

**_Hear voices I don't want to understand  
My car keys are jingling in my hand  
My heart feels a clicking towards your door  
Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh_**

Colette wiped the tears from her face. "I… love you."

Lloyd's face showed certain shock. Colette almost literally threw herself on him. "I'm sorry… but I can't throw away these feelings…"

**_It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh_**

Lloyd slowly got Colette off him. "Colette… I'm sorry. But I don't think of you that way…" he said, and Colette started crying again.

"I… know…" Colette whispered.

**_  
It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it  
This 1 thing and I was so with it  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh_**

Sheena was still waiting, hoping that Lloyd would come. But the sun was already starting to set… _He's not coming.. he's probably staying with Colette. I thought so…_

**_Maybe I just can't believe it  
It's this one thing you did oh oh  
I can't deny, tired of trying  
Open up the door, but just keep on seeing you_**

"Colette… I'm sorry…"

**_I'm hoping you can keep a secret  
For me, for me, for me  
But what you did, yeah_**

Colette sniffed a little. "It's ok… I'm sorry…"

"Stop saying sorry! You haven't done anything, it was me!" Lloyd said, wiping her tears.

**_It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh_**

"Just… stay strong."

"We… can be friends, right?"

**_It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it  
This 1 thing and I was so with it  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh_**

Oh oh oh 

Sheena looked up as she saw Lloyd cross the bridge. "Sheena?" he said, looking at the Mizuho sitting on his porch. Sheena quickly got up. "Um… I…"

**_Knock, knock, knock, oh  
Oh  
Knock, knock, knock, oh  
Knock, knock, knock, oh  
Knock, knock, knock, oh  
Knock, knock, knock_**

_Why did I come here?_

**_It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh_**

"Lloyd… I'm not so certain about this… but…"

**_It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it  
This 1 thing and I was so with it  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh_**

_Just say it Sheena!_

**_It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin  
It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)  
This 1 thing my soul may be feeling  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh_**

****

"I… love you, Lloyd Irving."

**_It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it  
This 1 thing and I was so with it  
It's this 1 thing you did oh oh_**

Oh oh, Oh oh 

****


End file.
